First Comes Love, Then Comes Marriage
by Haley'sCircus
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have a 24/7 infantilism lifestyle. What happens when daddy!Kurt gets in an accident and his brain is altered to that of an infant? Sebastian and Dave come to the rescue to take care of babies Blaine and Kurt.
1. Chapter 1

Sebastian Smythe and Dave Karofsky were sitting in a local café. The two had maintained a friendship shortly after graduating.

Dave had lost all of his puppy fat in the few years after school and had gained serious muscle doing professional weightlifting in college. He now owned a majority of an online sports equipment store, selling anything from soccer goals to skateboarding ramps, to cheerleading uniforms. The online business allowed Dave much more free time and it had been very profitable with McKinley High as one of it's best customers.

Sebastian had gotten rich by investing in stocks, not that he wasn't already rich. He had plenty of money in trust funds and inheritance.

The two had dated for a few months before agreeing that they weren't a good fit for each other. Nevertheless, they texted each other ever day and got lunch together at least once a week.

"Kurt and Blaine's anniversary is coming up soon." Dave commented as they lounged in the coffee shop.

"Yeah?" Sebastian asked idly.

Dave nodded. "We should send them a card."

Sebastian frowned. "What's the use? It's not like we talk to them anymore."

"They're probably just busy." Dave shrugged. "I mean, Blaine's got his Broadway and Kurt's the head of that fashion empire of his."

"Blaine's shows are on hiatus right now. Kurt's got more assistants than he's got shoes." Sebastian sighed. "Face it. They've gone their own way. Friends grow apart."

Dave frowned. Kurt had promised him that night in the hospital that they would always stay friends. Kurt was just busy, right?


	2. Chapter 2

"Where's my baby?" Kurt cooed, covering his eyes with his hands.

It was Saturday morning, mid-March and the two men were seated in the Hummel-Anderson living room, cross-legged on a beige futon and facing each other.

"Hm?" Kurt grinned. "Where did my baby go?" He heard Blaine giggle and brought his hands away with an exaggerated gasp. "There you are!" He cooed, leaning forward and tickling his husband's stomach.

Blaine squealed and giggled, squirming away from Kurt's fingers. "Daddyyyyy!" He laughed.

Kurt smiled and watched his darling little boy. He could hardly remember a time when this wasn't the norm. A time when Blaine didn't waddle around in diapers of settle down every evening for a bottle the way most people settle down to watch TV. He loved his beautiful baby boy and would do anything for him.

However, Kurt would never forget how it all started. How in Blaine's senior year, Kurt had ended up going to New York for fashion and running into Chandler along the way. This had put a huge toll on their relationship, causing many over-the-phone screaming matches over jealousy and priorities.

One time, they had been howling at each other over the phone for hours when Kurt had had enough. "What, Blaine?" He had shrieked lividly. "What do you want?"

"I want you, Daddy!" Blaine had yelled.

Shock had hit both boys and there was along moment of silence before Blaine hung up. Something came to light that night for Kurt, and he found himself online, spending money on things that Blaine might not ever use.

That weekend, Kurt took a train to Lima to talk to Blaine present him with the idea of infantilism, seeing as graduation was only a month away. After school ended, Blaine moved to New York with Kurt and they could finally try out what they had been dying to do for months. After weeks and months of talking and experimenting, Kurt and Blaine had become comfortable with a 24/7, baby/Daddy lifestyle, sans the time when Blaine was performing.

Now only a year ago, Kurt had come home late one night from the studio after one of the models had ended up having a nickel allergy and they simply could not pick out the right accessories without Kurt's help.

Expecting to find his baby boy lounging on the couch in a diaper and watching a Daddy-approved TV show, Kurt opened the front door and entered the house. He was startled to find Blaine sitting on the arm of the futon, dressed in his old Dalton Academy Warblers uniform with his hair gelled down.

Kurt had laughed in amusement. "Blaine, baby, what are you doing?"

Blaine simply smiled and held up an all black outfit. "Put this on."

Kurt's jaw dropped. "Pavoratti's day of mourning." He murmured in surprise. "Where'd you find this?"

Blaine grinned. "I had Burt find it."

Kurt grabbed the outfit and ran to the bathroom, reappearing in the black skinny jeans and tight shirt that he had worn the day Pavoratti died and he had honored the Warbler by singing Blackbird. He returned to Blaine to see that there were candles lit all around the room.

"That was the outfit you wore when I realized I was in love with you." Blaine had said softly. He gestured to the candles. "Candles was the song we sang when I realized that I wanted to be with you for the rest if my life. Every time I see you, I feel sixteen like a sixteen year old boy in a prep school uniform again, falling in love with a fashion icon with a voice that would make Simon Cowell himself fall to his knees and kiss your feet." Blaine smiled.

"Blaine…" Kurt started to say, but Blaine held his hand up.

The ex-Warbler pulled out a small box from the pocket of his blazer and got down on one knee. "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, fashionista extraordinaire, tough guy in designer boots," He smiled, making Kurt chuckle, "I want to spend my life sharing a bed with you, and arguing over who's leaving on project runway. I want to go grocery shopping with you, and help you make dinner. I want you to be my Meg Ryan. And when I'm eighty years old and shuffling around the house, I want to see you and feel sixteen all over again."

Kurt tried not to cry as Blaine said those four magical words. "Will you marry me, Kurt Hummel?"

Everybody came to the wedding: the glee club, the ex-Warblers, Will and Emma, the Hudmels, even Blaine's family. Sebastian, Dave, Finn and Cooper were Blaine's groomsmen while Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, and Quinn were Kurt's bridesmaids. This time, they made sure Quinn got there safely.

Everyone had kept in touch with the couple for a few months while they moved from their apartment to a house just outside of New York City. However, most lost touch until the Hummel-Andersons were off the grid completely.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt now sat with Blaine, playing with his diaper-clad angel.

"Baby! It's time for nummies." He cooed and scooped Blaine up into his arms before carrying him over to an oversized high chair and locking him in.

Blaine smiled happily and banged on the tray as Kurt spooned some cut up pears and bits of muffins onto the tray. Then he set a sippy cup of juice down in front of him. Baby eagerly picked the food up with his fingers, not caring about the stickiness in his baby mindset.

"After nummies, we'll get you a diapey change and we can watch Sesame Street." Kurt smiled. "And you can have Daddy cuddles."

Blaine smiled happily in response and giggled as he put a hand to his mouth. "Mwah!" He said, pushing his arm out toward Kurt and making the man laugh.

"MMMwah!" Kurt said, kissing his baby's cheek. He heard the rumbling of the mail truck and stood up. "Stay put, darling." He cooed, knowing that Blaine couldn't get out anyway. "Daddy needs to get the mail." Kurt grabbed his coat and tugged his boots on before venturing out into the sharp, chilly air. He carefully minded the ice that coated the sidewalks and roads as he walked down the street to the mailbox.

He didn't notice the revving engine of the squeaking of breaks until it was too late and the car skidded across the icy road,, slamming into Kurt.

Dave was about to argue with Sebastian, saying that Kurt and Blaine were still friends when his phone rang. Not recognizing the number, ha frowned. "Hello?"

"Is this Dave Karofsky?" A man asked.

"Yes, who's this?" Dave asked, shrugging when Sebastian mouthed 'who is it?'

"Mr. Karofsky, this is Victor Shay with the Metropolitan Hospital Center on 1st Avenue in New York City. You were listed, as a secondary contact should anything happen to Kurt Hummel-Anderson. We currently cannot get a hold of his husband and need you to come as soon as you can."

Dave paled. "Kurt? He's in the hospital? What happened?"

Sebastian looked up at the word 'hospital' in alarm.

"At about eight-twenty this morning a car skidded of the road and hit him. He's currently in a comatose state with a serious head injury." Victor told him.

Dave sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Okay, I- I'll be there as soon as I can."

"What's wrong?" Sebastian asked when Dave hung up. "Where's Kurt?"

"Hospital. Hit by a car." Dave said, wiping his eyes. While he was just a friend, he still loved Kurt.

Sebastian's jaw dropped. "Where's Blaine?"

"They don't know." Dave shook his head. "But I've to go, for Kurt."

Sebastian nodded. "I'll come, too. We can use the family jet."

Dave didn't respond to that and they quickly left the shop to pack and make arrangements, figuring they'd stay at the couple's house.


	4. Chapter 4

By seven in the evening, Sebastian and Dave had arrived in NYC and hailed a cab to the Hummel-Anderson house.

"Do you have a key?" Sebastian asked.

Dave shook his head and carefully slid a loose brick out of the house, reaching in and grabbing a silver key before putting the brick back.

"That's weird." Sebastian frowned. "Blaine's car is still here."

Dave shrugged and unlocked the door, carrying his bag inside.

"All right, I'm gonna go check the visiting hours." Sebastian said, going through the living room, into the kitchen. Dave looked around, surprised to see when looked like children's blocks scattered across the floor. He thought nothing of the Disney movies, the couple like that stuff though a weird pen in the corner did catch his curiosity.

When Sebastian walked into the kitchen, he nearly screamed. Blaine was sitting in the high chair still, his face down on the tray. There was a horrible smell emanating from him and his face was red and tearstained.

"Dave!" Sebastian called frantically. "Dave! Come here!"

"What is-Oh my God." Dave gasped.

Hearing the voices, Blaine slowly lifted his head.

Sebastian's eyes widened when he saw his old crush's face, covered in crumbs, juice, tears, and drool.

"Daddy?" He rasped, his voice shot from crying all morning.

"Daddy? His dad's here?" Dave frowned.

"Blaine? What's happened?" Sebastian asked.

Blaine looked at him blankly, shifting uncomfortably.

That's when the smell hit Sebastian and he wrinkled his nose. "Ugh, what is that?" He grimaced.

Dave sniffed around and coughed awkwardly. "It's coming from Blaine."

Sebastian raised his eyebrows. "Oh my…"

Dave's eyes widened comically. "Is that…?"

"A diaper." Sebastian confirmed. "Blaine? Why are you dressed like a baby and sitting in a high chair?" He frowned.

"Daddy." Blaine whimpered.

"Dave? Can you pick him up? We need to get him out of that diaper." Sebastian said.

Dave carefully unlocked the highchair and scooped Blaine, who looked almost brain dead, into his arms.

"Okay, let's take him to the bathroom." Sebastian sighed and let Dave up the stairs, where the larger man set Blaine in the bathtub.

"Do you think there are any latex gloves around here?" Dave asked. "Or surgical masks?" When there came no reply, Dave turned around to see that he was alone. "Seb?"

"Dave! C'mere! You've gotta see this." Sebastian called.

Dave frowned. "Uh, stay there, Blaine." He said before following Sebastian's voice into the couple's bedroom. "What the fuck?" He gaped when he entered.


	5. Chapter 5

The bedroom was a super-sized nursery; complete with a changing table, a rocking chair, and a king sized bed with half surrounded by guardrails, made to look like a crib. Pictures that looked drawn by toddlers were taped to the wall and a pacifier sat on the bedside table.

"What is this?" Dave asked, looking around the colorful bedroom.

"Well, I do have a vast knowledge of kinks. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that Kurt's got himself a baby." Sebastian said, holding up a framed picture that Kurt had taken himself of him and Blaine in the rocking chair, Blaine fast asleep with a binky in his mouth.

Sebastian chuckled to himself.

"What?" Dave asked.

"It's nothing, I just- I always figured that Kurt was the sub." Sebastian smiled.

Dave shrugged, "Kurt's pretty tough. He loves control."

There was a moment of silence. "So…who's changing Blaine?" Dave asked.

Sebastian hesitated. "I will." He sighed.

Dave nodded and left to bring Blaine in from the bathtub.

Sebastian looked over the changing table until he found baby powder, wipes, latex gloves, rash cream, and adult-sized diapers with baby Sesame Street characters on them.

"Ready?" Dave asked.

Sebastian tugged the latex gloves in and nodded.

Dave carefully laid Blaine down on the table and pushed the hem of his shirt up.

"Okay, when I untape it, I need you to hold his legs up." Sebastian instructed. Taking a deep breath and counting to three, Sebastian untaped the sagging, soaked diaper. The smell was absolutely fetid. The scent and the sight almost made both men gag and Sebastian quickly got to work wiping up the mess from Blaine's bottom, groin, inner thighs and even his back. "You better appreciate this." Sebastian muttered.

Blaine didn't reply, sucking on his thumb.

"Okay, separate his legs." Sebastian said, putting a dab of butt paste on his finger.

Blaine started to whine, his face turning red in discomfort as the rash on his bottom started to sting.

"Keep him still." Sebastian said as Blaine cried and wiggled around.

"Blaine! Hold still!" Dave ordered.

Sebastian sighed as he rubbing the white cream into the rash as gently as he could. "You don't know a lot about infantilism, do you?"

"And you do?" Dave huffed.

"Met a guy once who was into that sorta thing. Didn't like it." Sebastian shrugged.

Dave snorted at the thought of Sebastian in a diaper.

"What I _meant_," Sebastian blushed, "is that this obviously isn't just roleplay. There's too much invested into it. This is a lifestyle. This is the reason we haven't heard from them." Sebastian said.

Dave raised Blaine's bottom up off of the mat so that Sebastian could slide a new diaper under Blaine, putting a little powder on his groin before taping it up. He tugged Blaine's shirt off and pointed to the dresser. "There are probably onsies in there. Go get one." Sebastian told Dave.

Once Blaine was snapped into a blue onsie, Dave set him down in the playpen he had seen in the living room.

"Does Blaine have a schedule? I mean, what do you do with an adult baby?" Dave asked.

"I don't think Kurt would have a schedule up anywhere. He'd have it memorized. But Blaine hasn't eaten in a while. Why don't you give him a bottle?" Sebastian suggested. "I've got to make a few calls."

Dave nodded and scooped the man up before settling down in a large recliner with him and sticking one of the prefilled bottles he had found in the man's mouth.


	6. Chapter 6

The first thing Sebastian did was contact Burt about the accident. While the father was completely distraught, Sebastian managed to convince him to stay in Ohio, knowing Kurt wouldn't want any more people discovering his and Blaine's little secret.

Next, Sebastian checked the hospital's visiting hours. They were over for today, but Sebastian knew they could always go tomorrow.

With a sigh, he set down phone and went to help Dave with Blaine.

A few weeks passed and every day the men got more accustomed to take care of Blaine, who seemed to be stuck in his baby head space.

They took turns changing Blaine and Dave took on the responsibility of feeding him while Sebastian handled bath time. To their great relief, Blaine was more of a toddler in his headspace, able to say short, simple sentences and toddle a tiny bit when necessary, though he needed somebody to watch him in face he fell. They also took turns watching Blaine while the other visited Kurt in the hospital, though he was still comatose.

One night, almost a month after the two had come to New York, they received a call from the hospital, saying that Kurt had woken up. Knowing what this meant to Dave, Sebastian volunteered to stay with Blaine.

Dave raced to the hospital, practically sprinting to Kurt's room to find his eyes still closed. His face fell, knowing that the phone call had been too good to be true. He walked over to Kurt's bed, delicately brushing his fingers over the man's arm, and IV drip stuck into his arm.

"Mr. Karofsky?" A voice called.

Dave turned to see a middle-aged woman in nurse's scrubs standing in the doorway.

"Hi, my name is Susan Welsch." She introduced herself, holding out her hand.

Dave shook it and glanced over to Kurt.

"Don't worry, he's just sleeping." The nurse promised. "He was absolutely exhausted when he woke up." She said.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Dave asked, sounding like a nervous child. To his immense relief, the nurse nodded.

"His condition is stable, so he won't die. He was extremely lucky that the car merely pushed him and didn't run him over completely." The nurse said.

Dave closed his eyes and sighed. "How are his other injuries?"

"He'll have scars, but all of his superficial injuries are gone. The leg cast stays on for eight more weeks." Susan replied.

Dave nodded and turned to leave.

"Um, Mr. Karofsky?" Susan called. "There's one more thing I want to discuss with you."

Dave turned around and could feel his heart beating in his ears. "Yea? What is it?"

"It seems that…in order for repairs…Kurt's brain has shut down a some major sections of itself." Susan said.

Dave nodded. "So what does that mean? Will he mentally…you know."

Susan shook her head and tried to think of a way to explain it. "Mr. Karofsky, are you aware of what mental age regression is?" She asked.

Dave shook his head. "Not really."

"When Kurt's brain was hit, the impact messed up some stuff in his brain." Susan said, trying to avoid medical terminology for his sake. "Just like a computer, Kurt's brain has to shut down in order to be fixed. Things like memory, speech, coordination, basic controls, and adaptation to changes in his environment. What's left in Kurt's brain has manifested itself into the psych of an infant."

If this hadn't been such a heart-breaking discovery, Dave would have laughed at the irony. He knew then that it would be long time before he or Sebastian went home.

"So when can I take him home?" Dave asked.

"If all tests run smoothly, Friday." Susan replied. "Are you sure you could handle this?"

Dave nodded. "I'm ready, trust me."

Susan shrugged and gave him the time and date to pick Kurt up before he left.


	7. Chapter 7

Sebastian was sitting on the couch with Blaine, watching Nick Jr. when Dave walked in. Blaine was dressed in a night diaper and a t-shirt, sucking on a bottle full of milk.

"Hey," he greeted him, "how'd it go?" Seeing the grim look on Dave's face, he knew something was wrong.

"Put him to bed." Dave sighed. "We can't talk about this around him."

Sebastian's face fell. There was something really wrong here. As he scooped Blaine up and carried him to his bed, a million thoughts raced through his mind. What if Kurt's dead? What if he's paralyzed? Or has severe brain damage? He forced a smile for Blaine and kissed the boy's forehead goodnight before tucking him in and turning on the lullaby CD. He made sure the nightlight was glowing before turning off the light and closing the door, but keeping it open just enough that they could hear him calling.

"What happened?" Sebastian asked once he returned to the living room. He poured himself a glass of red wine and sat down on the couch, preparing himself for the worst.

"He's going to be okay." Dave's voice cracked as he said that and he quickly wiped his eyes, which were starting to well up with tears of relief.

Sebastian pretended not to notice for Dave's sake. "But?" He asked, knowing there was a catch.

Dave took a deep breath. "Mental regression, the doctor said." He rasped. "Mind of a baby, like Blaine, but this is genuine. There's no breaking out of this, ever, or at least not until his brain decides."

Sebastian felt his blood run cold. "Blaine…"

"He's coming home on Friday. He's as helpless as an actual baby." Dave replied.

"How's Blaine going to react when he sees his daddy acting like a baby?" Sebastian frowned.

"We'll just have to wait and see." Dave sighed, still struggling to get his emotions under control.

Sebastian looked up. "We're going to need things. Diapers, bottles, clothes, toys, a crib, and all that other baby stuff! Formula!"

Dave nodded. "We'll look online tomorrow and start stocking up on diapers and wipes. See if we can find a real crib, maybe the size of a twin bed."

"What do we tell Burt and the others?" Sebastian asked.

"The truth." Dave stated. "They have a right to know."

Sebastian looked over at Dave and held his arms out. "Come here."

Dave slowly walked over and sat down on the couch, letting Sebastian wrap his arms around his shoulders.

"We're going to be Daddies." Sebastian stated.

Dave let out a laugh, something he hadn't done in a while. "You can be Daddy. I'll take Papa."

Sebastian made a face. "That sounds like such an old name."

"Well we can't both be Daddy. It'd get confusing." Dave retorted.

"Fine," Sebastian smiled, "Papa it is."

The next morning, Sebastian stayed home with Blaine while Dave went out in search for a store that sold diapers in bulk. He curled up on the couch next to Blaine, who was hypnotized by the songs of Sesame Street, and surfed the Internet on his laptop. He checked ebay, craigslist, and every AB/DL store he could find. His efforts were rewarded when he came across a white, wooden crib with a side that went down for easy access. It was seven feet long with a width of about four feet. Five hundred dollars. Sold.

After that, came the easy stuff. Sebastian went through rompers and sleepers and onsies, oh my, before selecting an ideal wardrobe for baby Kurt.

"Hello?" Dave called. "Some help would be awesome!"

Sebastian got up and went to see Dave, his jaw dropping. "What the heck?" He exclaimed, mindful that Blaine was just in the next room.

Dave's entire car was packed to the walls with diapers, wipes, boxes of formula, and toys.

"Don't judge me." Dave said sheepishly. "Help me get this stuff into the house."

"Oh my God." Sebastian gaped before grabbed a few stacks of diapers and carrying them inside. He just hoped the neighbors weren't watching.

"Hey, if Blaine goes through diapers fast, think of how it's going to be when Kurt comes." Dave defended himself. "Best to be prepared."

"Alright, good job." Sebastian laughed. It took a half hour to move everything from the car to the basement. Then he showed Dave the crib. "This is what I was thinking." Sebastian said. "We'll move the master bed against the north and east wall, and then we'll put the crib against the west wall, with the rocking chair in the middle."

Dave nodded. "Looks good, and there'd still be plenty of space."

The Hummel-Anderson master bedroom was enormous. First entering, there was an area about the size of a normal master bedroom, where the changing table and bathroom was. Then, slightly elevated with a few steps leading up to it, was the bed, surrounded by big windows. All together, it was roughly four times the size of the average master bedroom.

"It cost a lot extra, but I bought it with two day shipping." Sebastian replied.

"Okay. Why don't we move the bed now and stock up the changing table? Once we get the crib, we can fit it out with the blankets and plush toys I bought." Dave suggested.

That's exactly what they did. Sitting Blaine down in his play pen to play with his blocks and watch Dora, the two men retreated upstairs to do a little remodeling.


	8. Chapter 8

Friday morning, eight twenty-one. Dave paced in the waiting room while the nurses prepared Kurt to leave. He had been there for fifteen minutes or so and could not get himself to sit down or relax. He was actually taking Kurt home. Kurt, who could be dead right now.

But he's not.

Eight twenty-three. A nurse comes out. David looked up eagerly, only to be disappointed. Kurt's not with her. They agreed once more that Sebastian would stay home with Blaine, who was still blissfully unaware of the circumstances.

Eight twenty-four. Two nurses, a wheelchair. Somebody in the wheelchair. Dressed in pajamas. He's restrained. Dave looks up to see Kurt, looking around at everything curiously. They've restrained him in order to keep him from trying to get out. His hair is mussed up, but newly washed, and his face his a clean slate of innocence and naivety.

"K-Kurt?" Dave asked, though it wasn't really a question. He knew it was Kurt.

Kurt looked around, acting as though he didn't even hear Dave.

"Have you signed the release papers?" A nurse with her dark hair tied back in a ponytail asked.

Dave nodded quickly and his hands shook slightly as he took hold of the wheelchair. The nurse followed him out of the waiting room and to the lobby. She stayed with Kurt while Dave pulled the car around and opened the back seat, where a large, adult-sized car seat sat, waiting for Kurt.

Dave delicately lifted Kurt, as if he was a small, fragile kitten and set him in the back seat, buckling him up in the car seat. He and Sebastian had gone over the instructions a few times so that there would be no issue with it when Kurt came home, (like there always is).

Dave wasn't sure what he was expecting. Maybe a silent, Kurt, void of thoughts, or something, but definitely not this.

"Ahhhhheeeeeeeaahhhoooooo!" Kurt squealed from the back seat.

"Yea, Kurt? What is it?" Dave asked.

"Bah!" Came the reply. "Ghhaaaooooeeeee!"

This went on for the entire ride home.

Sebastian was unable to sit still all morning. He vacuumed and did dishes and flipped through channels, much to Blaine's frustration. He organized papers and unorganized files, and then reorganized them. He played solitaire and angry birds on his phone until there was nothing left for him to do but connect his phone to the charger and wait.

Finally, _finally,_ he heard the revving of Dave's car in the driveway and he opened the door. It was cold, but he didn't care as he stood with the door gaping, dressed only in his pajamas. His heart beat as he watched Dave open the back door of the car and lift something out. He almost started to cry when Dave walked around the car to reveal a rather disoriented Kurt.

All of the ruckuses in the doorway made Blaine look up. What were they carrying on about and why wasn't he involved? He slid down from the couch and crawled over to the hall, past the couch and around the corner where he came face to face with Kurt.

Dave and Sebastian froze. They looked at each other, but neither of them knew what to do.

Blaine looked at Kurt in amazement and his face lit up. "Daddy!" He cried out, scrambling into Kurt's lap. He closed his eyes and snuggled his face into the other man's chest, only to be deposited onto the floor.

"Kurt? Do you know who that is?" Sebastian asked softly.

Blaine looked over at the brunette, confused and somewhat alarmed.

Kurt glanced at Blaine and turned to Sebastian. "Baaaaahhhheeeeeeenaaa."

Sebastian frowned. "That sounded like Blaine to me…sort of."

"He called me Daaaaaaaaaay." Dave shrugged.

"Daddy!" Blaine cried out, crawling right up to Kurt. "Daddy Daddy Daddy Daddy Daddy!"

Kurt simply whined and pushed him away with what little coordination he possessed.

Sebastian quickly scooped up Blaine and carried him to the couch. "Blainey-boo, you need to listen to me. Kurt isn't Daddy right now. He's a baby, just like you. Now, your Daddy has been taking care of you for a long, long, time. Don't you think it's fair that you help take care of him now?"

Blaine started to cry, but nodded in understanding. Sebastian sighed and pulled the boy close, letting him cower into him.

Meanwhile, Dave carried Kurt upstairs to change him into some more comfortable and befitting clothes.


	9. Chapter 9

Blaine finally calmed down as Sebastian slipped a pacifier in his mouth and they both looked up as Dave entered the room with Kurt in his arms. The boy was dressed in a light blue onesie that had short sleeves. His diaper peeked out of the leg holes, making his bottom adorably big and puffy. Kurt looked around curiously as he sucked on his fingers. He turned back to Dave and babbled unintelligibly before being set down on the carpet. Sebastian gave Blaine an encouraging push and the man slowly crawled over to inspect his newly regressed husband.

Kurt stared at him curiously, his fingers still in his mouth. "Baaaaaaayeeeeeeeeee!"

Blaine made a face and looked at Sebastian questioningly. "Kurt's littler than you. You're the bigger baby now so you need to be a good role model for Kurtie, okay?" Sebastian told him.

Blaine nodded and sat down next to Kurt, who was drooling onto his onesie.

"Poor baby, let me help." Dave smiled and wiped Kurt's mouth and fingers before putting a binky in his mouth. He turned to Sebastian. "I'm going to start making their lunch."

"Let me help." Sebastian nodded. He got up and followed Dave into the kitchen, leaving Blaine and Kurt to observe each other alone.

Blaine gave him a kiss on the cheek, but Kurt whined and turned away. Blaine frowned at that but then quickly got an idea. Making sure Sebastian wasn't watching and would come in to stop him, he tugged his shirt off, and then his pants, sitting in just his diaper. "See?" He giggled, proudly presenting the front of his Elmo pull-up.

Kurt squealed and giggled at the idea of being naked with Blaine and tried to tug his own onesie off, but he couldn't figure it out. Blaine spread his legs and unsnapped the fabric before tugging it off of him and smiling happily. Kurt's diapers were thicker than his, obviously and instead of Elmo, the front was decorated with circus animals. Kurt squeaked excitedly and kicked his feet, giggling gleefully. He got on his knees and crawled over to Blaine's pile of toys. He grabbed a plastic block and inspected it before sticking a corner of it in his mouth. Blaine made a face and shook his head, trying to tug it back. "No, baby." He stated. He picked up a few blocks and showed Kurt how to stack them in a neat-ish pile. "Baby try."

Kurt looked at the pile and knocked it down with his hands before giggling happily, as if it was the funniest thing he'd ever seen. Blaine frowned and shook his head. "No, baby." He repeated, restacking them into a bigger tower, only to have it demolished again by Kurt's hand. "Bad baby." Blaine frowned. Kurt blew spit bubbles in response.

"Kurtie!" Blaine turned to see Dave standing in the doorway. "Why are you all nakey, baby?" He cooed, scooping the brunet up and then snatching his onesie from the floor. Kurt laughed in response, as if it was all a big joke. "Seb? Can you take care of Blaine? It looks like he's introduced Kurt to his favorite game."

Sebastian walked in a let out a laugh when he saw to two naked men giggling happily. "Blainey-boo! What are we going to do with you?" He cooed, throwing his hands up into the air. He picked Blaine up as well and checked his pull-up. "Still dry? Do you need to go potty?"

Blaine nodded. "Uh-huh."

Sebastian smiled and set him down, taking his hand. "Alright, let's go potty." He said, allowing Dave to go upstairs first with Kurt.

"I'll be right down as soon as I get his diaper changed." Dave called to them. While Sebastian ushered Blaine into the bathroom, David laid Kurt down on the changing table and kept a hand on his tummy to keep him from rolling over while he reached for a fresh diaper. The crotch of Kurt's used one was bulging and the wetness detectors had disappeared completely. Dave smiled down at the cheerful man on the table and tickled his tummy, cooing lovingly. He carefully untaped his diaper and pushed Kurt's knees to his chest, quickly wiping his bottom, then his groin. It was odd to think that this man used to be the sassiest, toughest boy he had ever met and now he was a cooing, drooling, giggle box. He slid a fresh diaper under Kurt's bottom and powdered him before quickly taping him up and kissing his tummy. "There you go." He cooed. "Now let's get you in your onesie again." He tugged the onesie back over Kurt's head and directed his arms into the sleeves, then secured the snaps at his crotch. "There's a good baby. Are you ready for nummies?" He asked in a baby voice. He carried Kurt downstairs to find Sebastian already in the kitchen with Blaine, who was once more in his clothes. He was contently eating macaroni and cheese with a sippy cup of milk beside the bowl. When he saw Kurt he giggled and waved with one cheesy hand.

Dave carried Kurt over to the highchair and strapped him in before attaching the tray. He placed some carrots and grapes on the tray while Kurt's feet kicked impatiently. "Is your tummy making rumblies?" Sebastian cooed to him. Kurt replied with a squeal and grabbed a baby carrot, chewing on it idly. He watched Blaine, who was attempting to impress him by covering his face with cheese and ketchup. Kurt laughed shrilly around his food. "Uuhhhmmmmmmm!" Kurt said and tried to copy him, covering his face in mashed grapes and chewed up bits of carrot.

Dave and Sebastian couldn't help laughing at the ridiculousness of it all. "Looks like we've got a copycat." Sebastian chuckled.

"Yea, and the role model of the year." Dave agreed as he started to wipe up Blaine's face and hands.

Sebastian wiped up Kurt with a grimace and cleaned up the tray. "Why don't we try some yogurt, hm?" He cooed, pulling up a chair and sitting in front of Kurt. He grabbed a baby spoon and the opened cup of yogurt, mixing it up thoroughly. "Open up." He waited until Kurt's mouth was open before slipping the spoon into Kurt mouth. "There we go."

Kurt looked around, a little bit of yogurt dripping out of his mouth. Sebastian easily caught it with the spoon and put it in Kurt's mouth again. This process took a while, but Sebastian couldn't grow impatient with such an innocent looking face sitting before him. It was like getting frustrated at a kitten. Once Kurt had finished the rest of his food, Sebastian wiped up his face and hands with a washcloth and unstrapped him, scooping him up into his arms and carrying him back into the living room. "Okay, sweetheart. Why don't you play in your bouncy walker for a little bit?" He suggested. This way he could keep Kurt from wandering or getting hurt while he and Dave cleaned up from lunch. Blaine was lying on the couch with his blanky and pacifier, staring sleepily at the tv screen. His naptime was quickly approaching and while they weren't sure if Kurt would willingly fall asleep as well, they hoped they could get him onto a schedule like Blaine's. It would make life easier.

Sebastian set him down in the walker and strapped him in safely before leaving him to play with all of the colorful toys that were attached to the walker, which were supposed to help with hand-eye coordination. While they were in the kitchen, Dave took the job of washing dishes while Sebastian dried. They were halfway through when Sebastian suddenly shushed him and turned the water off. "Do you hear that?"

Dave listened and could hear a faint scuffing and creaking sound. He gave Sebastian a bewildered look and they both looked over towards the entrance of the living room, only to see Kurt bounce by in the walker before disappearing. They exchanged an amused glance, laughing out loud when Kurt bounced past a second time, then a third. They shook with laughter as they turned back to the dishes. "Let's hope that tires him out." Sebastian laughed.

Sebastian's wish came true. Once they had finished cleaning, Dave and Sebastian entered the kitchen to find Blaine dozing on the couch and Kurt fast asleep in his walker with his head down on some of the toys. "Oh, poor baby." Dave cooed as he picked up the sleeping baby and carried him upstairs, followed close behind by Sebastian carrying Blaine. Once he had changed Kurt into a night diaper, he carefully settled Kurt down in his crib and slipped a pacifier into his mouth. Behind him he could hear Sebastian doing the same with Blaine, tucking him into his bed. Then, together, they silently crept out of the room and delicately shut the door.


End file.
